


Mother's Gifts - Day 5

by Glimare



Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Gold Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Tim checks out some jewelry and Dick makes foul jokes.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210
Kudos: 20





	Mother's Gifts - Day 5

Tim was looking over each of the five gold rings with every tool in the Batcave, not believing for a moment there wasn't an ulterior motive to this. "The birds could just be an annoyance, but these rings? Why give out five gold rings unless there was a foul reason behind it?"

"Okay, enough with the bird jokes," Dick insisted, sporting a horribly designed Christmas sweater and hoping Tim would break down and wear the one he bought him. "We've heard them far too long."

"Too tempting." The teen stretched his back, sick of being over microscopes and workbenches. He'd been at this since ten when he arrived at the manor just ten minutes after the package arrived. "I've got nothing scientifically. I'd advise having a magical expert look them over before doing anything with them and keeping these things out of sight until after the holidays. For all we know, they could be intended to be identifiers for targets when the assassins strike."

"You really think she'll send assassins?" The two had been bouncing ideas off of each other's heads since the text he sent to him inviting him back over for Christmas. The strange packages were just incentives. Cass said she'd try to make it over as soon as she could and Jason promised he'd help Alfred with their bird problem soon if it kept going. Barbara and Stephanie said they'd drop by later if they got a chance, same with half the Birds of Prey. Everyone was going to be at the party on Christmas Eve.

Tim gave him his are-you-really-asking-me-that look before explaining. "Seventeen women, ten men, and twenty-three unknowns generally believed to be men are on the list. Grand total of fifty individuals to expect that we don't know personally. Is it really that hard to believe they're going to be assassins? This is Talia we're dealing with."

Dick threw up his hands, giving in. "Okay okay, we're on red alert in three days. And beware the gold rings. One of them may rule them all, only to turn you invisible and into a crack addict."

That won him a short laugh from his brother. He grinned triumphantly. Getting him to laugh was easier than Bruce, but keeping him from falling into depression was harder. "Glad you could make it home."

"Glad I could make it at all." A thought struck Tim's mind. "Hey, what happened to the French hens?"

His older brother grinned wolfishly. "They were tasty."

**Author's Note:**

> Yummy birds.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
